


Solo vs Ren

by JujuPlumb



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Dash of Marriage Story Vibes!, Alternate Universe, Complete, Divorce, Divorced Rey/Kylo Ren, Divorced Reylo, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Ficlet, Force Bond (Star Wars), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Marriage, Married Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, May add another chapter..., Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mild Fluff, Mild Smut, Miscarriage, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Refernces to Star Wars EU, Reylo - Freeform, Separation Anxiety, Sexual Content, Short Story, Slight Canon Divergence, reylo child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujuPlumb/pseuds/JujuPlumb
Summary: Kylo and Rey are divorced...But they still love each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning to those who may be sensitive. There is mention of a miscarriage.

** The Morning After **

Kylo jolted awake, startled by the orange light of the rising sun, straining through the transparisteel walls.

A silver chronometer on the nightstand suggested that he’d overslept by more than one standard hour.

He stripped the covers off of his naked body; careful not to create too much of a disturbance to the person who slept beside him. He carefully removed the petite hand from his inner thigh, resting it down gently. And threw his pale legs over the side of the bed with a weighted sigh.

Kylo bowed his head studying his lap— the head of his cock was sore. Sticky residue from the previous night’s escapade crusted in his curly pubic hair, there was no time to shower.

He tiptoed heavy footed across the spacious master suite—eyes scanning the floor desperately for…

“Damn it! Where are you?” he mumbled to the elusive item.

He raked a disheveled bang out of his face, finally spotting the leg of black trousers hidden in a puddle of white. He fished the pants from under a hooded shawl and a leather bodysuit.

A charity event was held annually for the orphans of Coruscant and the local committee elected him as an honorable patron.

Kylo and his bubbly date overindulged on Alderaanian Toniray after the festivities: losing all perception of time and scruples in the process.

Now, here he was, pressed for time and wracked with a pounding headache.

He balanced his bare butt awkwardly on an ottoman, jamming his legs into the pants...

**CRASH!!!**

The base of the ottoman collapsed under his weight and he careened to the floor on his back with a loud THUD!

His eyes flew up to the bed and in the smiling face of his ex-wife.

“Good Morning Ben,” Rey yawned.

\-----

On her way to the refresher Rey slinked past Kylo, flashing him an impish grin.

His lidded eyes followed the naked side profile of her toned body all the way inside.

He thumbed his nostrils, the scent of himself on her was so strong—their combined odor of sex and wine lit up the enitre suite.

His eyes flickered with nervousness, swallowing as an unwanted erection threatened below.

Stuffing his feet into his boots, he threw on his top and snapped up his coat before springing up for the door.

“Ben?” she called from the fresher.

“What?” he answered, pausing as the door slid open.

“Don’t let her see you.”

“I know,” he grumbled, the door sealing behind him.

\-----

Kylo wrestled on his coat, keeping close to the banister as he crept down the curved staircase. His lumbering steps moved swiftly over the marbled floors of the living room and into the kitchen as he approached the doors to the back terrace.

Much to her behest, he had ensured that Rey’s penthouse near the Senate District was luxuriously appointed and secured with the best amenities.

She had lost the argument of moving to a remote planet of her choosing across the galaxy with their daughter Kora.

Kylo hesitated...something was following him…

He jerked his head down at an imperious pet rodent. The one Kora badgered him into buying. He spent over 100 Credits on the sneaky little hopper!

The skittish Tooke sniffed around his boots obviously famished. “Go!” he shooed, tipping around the creature and out the back doors.

His spacecraft was just a trot away on the landing platform...but.

“Damn it! How’d you get out?” he stomped a foot, pinching the creature up by its furry tail.

The doors reopened and he was about to fling it back inside— when a piercing scream from tangled curtains of dark hair grabbed his attention.

\-----

“Nooooo!” Kora squealed.

Their eight year old snatched the tooke away, leaving him empty handed and his mouth agape.

“You’ll kill him Dad,”she warned in a protective tone. She cuddled the trembling rodent while adjusting glasses over a delicately prominent nose.

“Why are you here so early? It’s not Festival Week yet,”she whined, cutting amber eyes at her frozen father.

“I..I just stopped in to…” Kylo’s fumbling lips were failing miserably.

“I promised to have a look at the targeting sensors on your father’s Tie Whisper…” Rey recovered for him.

They shared an embarrassing glance with each other and glared down at their spunky daughter; anxious to see if she bought the excuse.

She hummed while pouring a tiny bowl of nut pellets and set the tooke down to eat; casually shrugging them off.

Wampa slippers scurried out of the kitchen and around the corner into a media room—where a holoscreen switched on.

In the background, the sound of cheerful jingles played with Kora’s enthusiastic voice competing with the tune .

They sighed simultaneously, shoulders sagging in relief from the near disaster.

\-----

Kylo’s Tie descended on the roof of the Imperial Palace sending dust clouds flying at the masks of awaiting troopers.

Rey and Kora lived less than twenty miles away from him: one of many conditions clearly highlighted and outlined in their divorce settlement.

He peeled a leather glove off of his left hand with his teeth and a long finger scraped along his throat—he poked at the large red splotches of love bites Rey left in her wake the night before.

Taking in a deep gulp of stale air, he stretched his collar up over it. His thumb fidgeted with a ring he wore proudly. He kept his despite Rey choosing not to wear hers. If he remembered correctly, she donated hers to the newlywed couple she’d employed as caretakers at the Jedi Academy.

His jaw tightened and he stretched his marred hand back into the glove, curling a tight fist.

The access hatch of the cockpit swished open and he jumped out onto the landing pad. He strode off straightening his rumpled attire before preparing to make appearances and attending to neglected duties.

It almost slipped his mind that his itinerary also included another dreaded session with his patronizing therapist.

Shower...duties...therapist. He stomped into an idling lift, exhaustion lining his irritated face.

\-----

C-3P0 wobbled into Kora’s nature themed bedroom.“Do you require assistance Miss Rey?” Rey shook her head, preoccupied with Kora's unruly mat of hair.

“Perhaps snacks for Little Miss?” he queried, tilting his golden head.

“No we’re fine Threepio.Thanks.” He tottered off muttering about his meaningless existence—his photoreceptors dimming in dejection.

Rey’s fingers slipped under and over as she braided Kora’s waist length hair. It grew like weeds. She wanted to cut it into a shorter more manageable style but their feisty daughter would have a fit whenever a pair of trimmers came near.

Kora was slim like her mother, and taller than most girls her age. Her head almost caught Rey by the shoulders.

But her facial features were more in favor of her father than her mother.

When Kylo first held the squirming newborn, he marvelled at his spitting image wailing up at him. 

She tugged at the ruined tresses of her doll’s synthetic hair, “Mum?”

“Yes sweetie?” Rey parted another section of wavy hair.

“Am I to have a baby sister?”

She let out a choked laugh,"what?”

“Dad’s been here an awful lot lately…”

“Heavens no darling. Not to worry.” Rey fanned at herself and let out a slow breath before completing the last braid at her nape.

She was diligent in taking the blue pills each night, as far as she was concerned there would be no sister **or** brother for that matter.

“I wouldn’t mind having a sister,” Kora moped, pushing purple rimmed glasses up her nose bridge.

They definitely needed to be more careful in the future lest Kora happened upon them in a compromising position.

She was getting older and it was only a matter of time before she started to put the pieces together...or had she done so already. Rey winced at their carelessness.

\-----

After six years of marriage Rey decided it was in the best interest of she and their daughter to end her marriage to Kylo Ren.

She tried faithfully to live with his duel personas but the line was becoming increasingly muddied.

He had two marriage certificates drawn and she agreed to sign both: only if he agreed to seek intervention.

The day of their second nuptials she stiffened and resisted but he assured her that signing with Kylo Ren was purely for magisterial reasons.

She grinned from ear to ear barely containing her joy when the time came to sign, what she considered her true marriage to _Benjamin Solo._

And for the first three years of their union they lived in comparative wedded bliss.

However, his jealous rage was the absolute worst when she ventured into her own business of spacecraft service and maintenance.

It became rather apparent right away that he would take issue to her working in constant proximity with so many of her male employees.

_”I’m not sleeping with everyone who has a kriffing penis,”_ she had argued against his venomous accusations.

His childish confrontations and insecurities became more frequent as time went on and she discontinued the endeavour altogether for her sanity.

He was also finding it difficult to harness his impulsive anger in front of their daughter and this made Rey terribly uncomfortable.

Arguments that began when they were out often followed them home, creating a volatile home environment. Her desperate pleas for him to consult a psychiatrist only prompted louder shouting and accusatory recriminations.

_"Lock me away so you're free to go whoring? Never!"_ he hollered one night, in earshot of their daughter. He had bitten his lip in contrition but the poisonous words were already uttered.

Their daughter was always intuitive as a toddler and she could sense when her father was having a meltdown. She usually started crying at the onset of each of his tantrums.

The miscarriage they suffered shortly after their fifth anniversary sent him even further over the edge. The hysterical outbursts escalated to a frightening intensity...

When she returned from the Med-Center after a week of treatments and the _dilation/curettage_: their home was totally destroyed.

She had shuffled around their ravaged apartments weeping tears at the senseless devastation.

Their home wasn’t destroyed by his saber or even the Force: instead it was completely demolished by his own bloodied hands.

The shredded nursery was the most upsetting for her...only a depressing pile of pink rubble was left behind.

_”I’ll fix it. I promise_,” he had said, shame hunching him over.

Sadly, he was the one who needed _fixing_.

She took his bandaged hands in hers,_“Ben you need help. Please_,”she begged.

And after years of persuasive speeches and threats of leaving him, he finally nodded in agreement, tears stinging his eyes.

But it was too late. The damage was done and it would cost him everything.

Within that month, she filed for divorce and retreated to The Jedi Temple with Kora, while he officially moved into the palace.

She was grateful that Kora was in the Center’s daycare on that disastrous day.

\-----

**Three Days Later **

The shower spray stung the wide plain of his scarred back, but was a welcomed deferment from his palatial obligations.

There were no unnecessary missions to The Far Reaches of the galaxy or egocentric battles to be had...

Gone were those perilous, unforgiving days—another stipulation of their…

He sensed a tremor and there she was standing in the steam of the shower with him, untouched by the scalding hot water.

He wasn’t surprised to see her, this was a common occurrence for them.They thought of each other more often than either cared to admit.

They still loved each other despite them being divorced.

They were powerless to the bond that connected them and consequently their trysts started in the first year of their divorce.

“Hello,” he stared at her with dark eyes hooded with need.

She said nothing but kept his magnetic gaze, her eyes gently pleading. His eyes fell on the silk gown she wore as it slipped off her shoulders, down her body and pooled around her feet.

“Rey, I…” she quieted him with a gentle finger against his plump lips.

“I know you’d prefer we did this in person but...” she pulled his face to her mouth, tasting and sucking from his neck up to his lips—he opened for her, panting into her mouth and she drank from him greedily.

"Mmmm," he moaned.

She jumped up on him breathing in the heavy notes of woodsy spice, her legs winding around his broad waist. He squeezed her into him, their commingled heat creating its own potent steam.

He tapped off the shower and carried her to his bed, settling between her thighs with urgency. She grinded her sopping core against his engorged length, keening for him to fill her. To stretch her.

His impatient cock entered her and he snapped his hips swiftly-she whimpered from the sudden intrusion—he swallowed her cries with a drunken kiss.

They were building fast—both needed a quick and hard release.

He yanked her down to the edge of the bed and grabbed her ankles, spreading her legs as far apart as he could get them—he drove up into her heat relentlessly until his sac battered at her hips. He watched himself piston in and out of her with a slack jaw...getting closer.

"Don't stop," she panted, meeting his whipping thrusts.

It didn’t take long for her to scratch the satisfaction of her pleasure across his sweaty hips and for him to fall limply on top of her grunting his own into her neck.

He slid out of her slowly laying his head over her breasts as she kissed his wet hair, fingers carding through it langorously.

\-----

They laid in bed satiated from their libidinous coupling, breaths calming in the afterglow.

Their fingers were laced together and he caressed the top of her hand with a wide thumb.

They didn’t seem bothered by the damp sheets clinging to the backside of their bodies.

He treasured every one of the stolen moments they shared, regardless of how brief.

There were a myriad of misunderstandings between them but one thing stayed true, and that was their inexplicable love for each other.

“Why do you wear it?” she turned her head to face him, her heart twisting in her chest from his depth of devotion.

He said nothing, silence filled the void between them growing taut.

In his opinion, a response would likely initiate another quarrel and he refused to ruin the mood.

“Ben?”

“Mmm?”

“Kora knows about us.”

His eyes darted from the cathedral ceiling above to Rey's troubled face,"What? How?”

Rey propped herself up, rubbing his upper thigh,"she’s not four anymore, she’s a big girl now.”

“I know but...”

“She knows Ben…" she repeated, bending to kiss his swollen lips as she disappeared into the closing bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this little ride on the Reylo-Coaster!
> 
> For a longer read- check out my fic "Galactic Mosaic"  
For a shorter one there's-"Identics"


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Weeks Later **

It was difficult. Torturous not sharing themselves physically and the enigma of their Force bond prevented the convenience for sex.

So they were deprived and in essence left dangerously horny.

Rey had tried to pleasure herself once after their last coupling. But her disappointing fingers were a poor substitute for Kylo’s perfect fingers, long tongue and...

It was pointless and she decided she’d just wait, abstaining from all further attempts of self gratification until an ideal opportunity arose.

Rey diligently instructed three dedicated padawans and a handful of plucky younglings in various offensive and defensive Jedi forms.

They were trained at the academy located in the safety of the Jedi Temple twice per week. She taught them to draw their power from both the darkside and lightside of the Force but couldn’t take on a full-time apprentice.

She loved teaching, it kept her mind busy and Force awareness sharp—most importantly her body was physically challenged and strengthened. She wanted a place of refuge for as many force users as possible but finding them was too ambitious for her current situation.

Conditions of the divorce forbade her from taking extensive leaves of absence without a justifiable reason. And recruiting force sensitives was by definition not regarded as a _justifiable reason_.

Kora presented Force abilities early on but often rebelled against her lessons in the ways of the Force.

Rey gave into her daughter’s inclinations and agreed that she should train when she was older and ready.

Her decision had infuriated Kylo and he took it upon himself to persuade Kora in defiance of Rey’s wishes.

When he had least expected it, Kora used telekinesis in retaliation, which rendered him immovable.

The concentration of her raw power had pinned him to a wall for hours during the forced training session.

Her innate ability was absolutely undeniable though untrained.

She was only five years old at that time but after the disquieting incident he never pressured her to train again.

The renovations to the temple’s interior had taken years and many areas including dormitories remained in a state of disrepair.

For Rey it was a gargantuan undertaking and a true labor of love. Upon its completion the Temple would be restored beyond its former glory but it would take a considerable amount of time to accomplish.

In comparison, it was much easier for Kylo to ward off the biting urges of desire because Kora was on school break and spending a full week with him.

Between shopping, and daily activities at The Festival of Stars, Kora kept her father quite busy.

Observing the imposing figure walking hand in hand with his daughter while they wore matching face paintings, created an unsually laughable scene.

But who would dare ridicule the Supreme Leader in any way? Even with sparkles of purple glitter dusting his cheek and lips.

\-----

Kora swam from the deep end of the large indoor pool toward the steps of the shallow.

Kylo kept one eye on his holopad and the other on his amphibious daughter.

His legs were crossed as he sat on the sectional dressed in a softer, more comfortable off-black ensemble.

“Dad?”

“Yes love.”

“Why don’t you come in with me?” she crawled up the steps sitting on the edge, tickling the tooke’s head through its portable cage. It licked water droplets off of her fingertips with its bumpy toungue.

She scurried over to the table.“I’ve seen your scars already,” she squinted down at her father, after taking a sip of water.

He raised an eyebrow, bringing a drink to his lips. “Maybe next time,” he sipped the herbal liqueur, monitoring her reaction—a smirk twitching.

She ran and jumped into the water with a big SPLASH!

A straight body in a purple bathing suit resurfaced and floated into an elegant backstroke.

Her feet kicked like mini turbines in the water. “May I have a sister then?”

Kylo spat out his drink, "a what?” She was asking for a sister like one could be bought from a local merchant.

“All of my friends have brothers or sisters. I’m the only one who doesn’t,”she said, before diving underwater.

This conversation was getting uncomfortable. He sprang up and took long strides to the pool’s edge, towel in hand and waited for her to emerge.

Her head popped up and he huffed, “It’s time to come out.”

She waded through the shallow and up the steps teary-eyed, "Dad? Are you mad at me?”

He draped a tauntaun towel around her shoulders and fixed her glasses on her pretty face, “no sweetheart, I’m not angry.”

He and Rey really needed to have a talk with her...

\-----

Kylo helped his daughter dry her wet hair.

While she was in the refresher showering, he had commed Rey to confirm if she was still coming over to join them for dinner.

It was illogical to delay the inevitable any longer.

“Is Mum spending the night?” Kora was giddy with excitement.

"Hold still love," he squeezed her long braids with a towel. "....If she wants.There’s more than enough room here.”

She giggled into her hands,"and your bed is huge,”she gestured opening her arms wide.

“Kora! Your mother has her own rooms. You know that.” Kylo hid a sly smile behind a sham of a scowl.

“How can she keep you company if she’s in her own rooms,”she turned, wagging a finger up at him.

Kylo rolled his eyes as she skipped off.

Rey couldn’t come soon enough.

\-----

After a light dinner and a variety of mini confections, the three congregated to Kora’s bedroom suite. They took her lead, sitting crossed legged in a tight circle on the woolly Bantha rug.

“Am I in trouble?” Kora’s nervous eyes darted from one parent to the other as she twined the damp end of a braid.

Rey smoothed fly away strands back into Kora's braids,"no sweetie, we just need to talk to you.”

Her pouty mouth broke into a wide grin of budding permanent teeth."Does this mean I’m getting a sister?”

Rey and kylo’s eyes met and they answered in unison,"NO!”

Kora’s little heart fell to the floor,“but why? I’ll be good. Honest...I’ll train with Dad...” Her chin quivered and she cried loudly, giant tear drops dousing her lenses.

Rey opened her arms and her daughter folded in them . As she rubbed Kora’s back in calming circles, she removed the flecked glasses and handed them to Kylo.

They shared a knowing look—the discussion was over, neither of them had expected this reaction from her.

\-----

Kylo tucked Kora in while Rey went to meditate. Kora hugged her father and he kissed the crown of her head.

“I love you Dad.”

“How much?” he teased.

“This much...” she tightened her arms around his waist, her face flushed red from straining.

“I love you too sweetheart.” He snapped his fingers and the lights switched off.

She clambered in bed rustling under the covers as he took slow steps toward the doors.

He stood by the opened door watching her toss and turn under the comforter until she fell asleep.

He doted on Kora but his tender heart often grieved for the baby girl that they lost. It was so unfair. Her little life had ended before it even started...

Kylo loved being a father. Someday he wanted them to try again if Rey agreed. Someday.

\-----

In the privacy of her guest suite, Rey welcomed the subtle presence of the Force to flow through her.

She was about to go into a deeper level of concentration... when the door chimed.

“Come in.”

Kylo leaned half of his body in, glancing around the room without entering. The enormous canopy bed was inviting. Too inviting.

He scratched at his head and his cheek twitched as he considered all of the devilish possibilities...

_He could take her from behind while she gripped a head post for purchase, begging him to stop._

_Rutting his cock into her from that position normally left her with a slight limp the day after—a guilty pleasure that he enjoyed— never to be uttered out loud._

_...Or she might take the initiative and stretch her perfect pink lips and tongue all the way around him. If he was lucky enough she may even let him finish all over her creamy breasts, which was also a rare treat. He always felt a bit dizzy when she got a taste of his come as she did that sexy tongue thing..._

But they needed to have a proper conversation without the temptation of unbidden sex looming everywhere. His loins ached but there was a more important discussion to be had.

He reigned himself in, catching her eyes and clearing his throat,“meet me in the study?”

She nodded.

\-----

Kylo’s feet tapped nervously as Rey entered and sat opposite him. “You know this isn’t about us having another baby?” he challenged, his eyes burdened with unspoken pain.

“It isn’t?” she chewed on a thumb nail.

“No Rey. Think!” he fought to keep his voice neutral and quiet.

“What do you think is happening with her?”she studied his stoic face, her forehead creasing.

He eyed her, reluctant to continue."She wants us to be... together. She thinks we need to be_ together_ to have a baby.”

Rey bristled,“no she doesn’t,” her voice suddenly rising.

“Yes. She. Does.” He paused to take in a shuddering breath and slid to the edge of his seat.

He took her hand in his, locking her gaze,"...and so do I.” His dark stare burned into her as his eyes reddened.

“I...I want us together,” he confessed in a wounded baritone.

His assertion stunned her and she was instantly conscious of their nearness. “No we can’t—I can’t,” she shook her head.

He let her fingers slip away from his and his defeated face drooped into a miserable frown.

Was he so repulsive that she loathed being with him?

Was the sex only superficial for her?

It wasn’t for him.

She shot up and tore out of the room. He aged ten years in that moment, watching her run away from him...again.

His throat bobbed and he pinched his nose bridge stifling back tears.

\-----

Kora slept on her side, Rey was calmed by her cute whistling snore. She kissed her goodnight on the cheek and snuck back into her suite down the hall in the guest wing..

Her rooms were an eclectic mix illustrating her varied tastes: kylo had a scrupulous eye for detail and he knew his ex-wife well.

There were an assortment of bulbous succulents and a wall length aquarium of exotic marine life, flowers and hanging plants.

Her favorite items were the hand woven tapestries of Jedi iconographs that hung from the ceiling. It was a delight whenever she stayed in the rooms, which incidentally wasn’t as often as she’d like. It was partially her fault. She was notorious for rejecting his invitations no matter how chaste or genuine they were.

For Rey, Kylo’s possessive behavior was still bothersome. He’d been receiving therapy for over two years so she knew he was trying. The results were evident—he was without incident the entire duration of treatment.

But after everything, she was frightened and reluctant to allow herself in a place where she might have to succumb to another unpredictable eruption. Kora was her_ go to_ excuse for avoiding him when it was quite apparent that she was safe around him.

Forgiveness was also hard to come by. She never blamed him for their miscarriage, he blamed himself because it happened right after a terrible argument.

With complications and into her fifth month, she was supposed to be on bedrest, but instead she had meditated for hours. Kylo howled his dissatisfaction and she didn't keep her prickly tongue either. At the end of it, neither of them were responsible.

It just happened.

She was still learning to forgive herself and he needed to do the same.

\-----

**Three Hours Later**

The terrace doors sighed close behind him and he strode barefoot across the veranda overlooking the sparkly lights of the city.

Rey was dressed for bed, her silk pajamas and hair flagging in the crisp breeze. “It’s a nice night out,” her gaze was set on the illuminated city with its dagger like spires.

Blooming arcs of brilliant color crackled across the sky as fireworks marked the official end of Festival Week.

His hair blew about his face, ears peeping with each gust, "Yes it is.”

Her hands were extended as they gripped on the chest high railing. In three long strides he stood beside her, placing his hand right next to hers.

He expected her to move away from him but she didn't.

Slowly...his fingers crept over her tips—then her fingers, until he held her smaller hand in his. His thumb brushed over the bare space where her ring used to be...

She was so warm. So perfect.

He swallowed, anticipating her pulling away from him at any second...

She didn’t.

Rey squeezed his large palm without saying a word, eyes still flitting between the dancing lights of the city scape and the bursts of color above.

His hand slid to the small of her back and he rubbed his middle finger over it gently.

Her body relaxed and he slipped his hand around her lithe waist, his long fingers stretching down to her abdomen. A few moments later she surprised him by reaching her arm around his firm hips, tugging him in closer to her.

“We’re divorced for Force sake,” she berated herself, scrubbing away traitorous tears.

“I know,” he kissed the top of her head, sniffing in the sweet scent of her vanilla shampoo.

He was slow and deliberate in turning her to face him. Kylo slipped a hand into the pocket of his sleep pants and plucked out a small crystal box.

"A holocron?” she questioned quizzically.

“No My Love,” he shook his head flipping the box open.

Her face was alight with amazement when she beheld the shimmering diamonds bordering the wedding ring.

“Ben...I” she steepled her fingers over her mouth, tears clouding her vision. He took the band and held it up working his mouth.

“You divorced Kylo Ren...but you’re still married to me. Please wear my ring. Let me be your husband.”

A pregnant pause lingered between them too long.

He held her hand and the ring but waited for permission to proceed.

She nodded vigorously, fingers trembling.

He slid the ring in place where it belonged.

He bent his head, moistened his lips and kissed her mouth fully.

She held him steady, parting her quivering lips to deepen their heated kiss.

His lips and tongue were meant for only her and hers for only him.

A wanton groan escaped his throat. He could taste her forever.

They looped themselves around each other, her head buried into his chest as he squeezed her closer.

Rey basked in his embrace."Ben?"

"Mmmm?" he purred into her hair.

"Do you know why I said yes?"

He gave an arrogant scoff. "Because you love me, _almost_ as much as I love you."

"I do love you, with my whole heart. It. But the glitter on your lips is what sealed the deal for me," she chuckled...

He smiled as he bent to kiss her again...glitter and all.

They both knew that this was only the beginning and the future was not yet set...

Whatever challenges that lie ahead would be faced in solidarity, together.

But in this wondrous moment the bond pulsed with joy as they vowed through the Force to never let go.

**To be continued..**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> I met Mr Driver at the TIFF Premiere of Marriage Story back in September 2019!! 
> 
> He was gracious and beautiful and smelled absolutely sublime...
> 
> Peep my photos of Adam on Twitter [@JujuPlumb](https://twitter.com/JujuPlumb)
> 
> *An Epilogue to this ficlet is in the works for those who may be interested*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading!


End file.
